The covering of chimneys associated with dwellings is important in preventing water and snow from entering the chimney flue and causing damage as well as preventing small animals and birds from gaining access to the dwelling via the chimney flue. Generally chimney covers are employed to provide shelter to keep rain and snow out of a chimney flue. Often the means provided for fitting the conventional cover can be dislodged by animals such as raccoons, to gain entrance to a house for food or shelter, and once in, cause much damage to the contents of the dwelling. Often chimney covers are attached with screws and require holes to be drilled in the ceramic chimney flue with substantial risk of cracking and damage to the flue.
Chimney covers or alternatively chimney caps of which applicant is aware are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436, 021, 4,534, 280, 832,1 888, 1,490,186, 2,805,616, 4,549,473 and 4,487,112.
It is desirable however to provide for an improved, simple, yet effective chimney cover to provide for the improved attachment to the chimney with the combined feature of preventing entry by animals while emitting smoke and provide for adjustment of the roof of the cover with respect to the chimney to improve the flue draft and prevent down drafts resulting in smoke entering the house rather than exiting the fireplace via the chimney flue.